


Now I lay me down to sleep, personal

by Yamiga



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are all deaths, real deaths. Second grade, fourth grade and sixth grade.</p></blockquote>





	Now I lay me down to sleep, personal

Now I lay me down to sleep,

I pray to the Lord my soul to keep,

and if I die before I wake,

I pray to the Lord my soul to take.

  
  


Now I lay me down to sleep,

The lukemia is spreading faster than we think,

I closed my eyes when I heard she died,

Yet it took me years to cry.

  
  


Now I lay me down to sleep,

She was just a young girl who was kind and sweet,

The eighteen wheeler hit her car from the side,

now she resides with the angels in sky.

  
  


Now I lay me down to sleep,

she left us too quickly, like water down a sink

Her favorite color was green, like her perfect pure soul

Perhaps that's why when she died, the sky cried tears of snow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> These are all deaths, real deaths. Second grade, fourth grade and sixth grade.


End file.
